Something new for Sherlock Holmes
by Caitlin Ainsworth
Summary: In my first ever fanfic I present a new life for Sherlock, where he has to adjust to his new found emotions and relationship with Molly. Things progress rather quickly for him, could it be to difficult?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since Sherlock had solved "The re-appearance of Jim Moriarty" case. It took Sherlock less than two hours to work out the Jim Moriarty was definitely dead, "No-one, not even Moriarty, could fake shooting themselves in the head and still be alive, John. Someone in Moriarty's network was controlling all the screens in the United Kingdom" Sherlock had told John after escaping his exile for killing Magnussen. Sherlock knew deep in his mind that he had missed part of Moriarty's network and this just proved it. One man, Sebastian Moran, He was Moriarty's lover. Researching further Sherlock found that Moran was more emotional connected to Moriarty than he was to Moran. Sebastian was looking for revenge and he was trying to lure Sherlock to his demise and this time it would not be fake if Sebastian could help it in anyway. Two weeks after uncovering this information Moran contacted Sherlock. This time Sherlock knew he could not go without the help of his government brother Mycroft. Mycroft ordered government protection to be at the scene when Sherlock met Moran. Let's just say, Sebastian Moran was no more.

Sherlock walked into the lab where Molly was working. "Ah, Molly. How's the…" He suddenly noticed that she was not wearing her engagement ring, this was the second time however it seemed more permanent judging by the way the skin was darkening where the ring had been. "Case?" He finished before she became suspicious. "Erm…Well he died off n-natural causes" She spoke softly and stuttered slightly. "You've been crying." she said nothing and just stared. " Mascara stains underneath your lower eyelashes, the mascara is also smudge onto your lab coat by your wrists suggesting you wiped your eyes using the coat, swollen eyes, tense shoulders and your cheeks are slightly tear stained" She continued to stare at him. Molly really wasn't sure what to make of his deduction at all apart from it being slightly insensitive but that's Sherlock, She gave him _that_ look"Sorry, I'll say no more." He stared at her. "N-n-no, its okay Sherlock." He looked at the woman in front of him, she'd never been more vulnerable in his eyes. The light shined through the labs windows and shimmered off her hair, he couldn't believe what he was thinking, '_She's beautiful_'. Molly gave a little cough, "Sherlock?". He didn't know what had overcame him but he suddenly stretched his arms out towards her and pulled her close. He squished her in an awkward hug and then let go. She stared at him, "Won't be trying that again" He half-smiled at her. She placed her hands on his face and moved her face closer to his. Her lips touched his briefly and then she pulled away, "Sherlock, I'm-I'm so sorry! I don't know what-what came over me!" He didn't say anything he just pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting again. He didn't know how to explain how he felt, he tried to consider it an experiment but he liked it…a lot. They pulled away from each other and smiled, "Baker Street, now" Was all he said before he left Barts.

Where they really going to do this? Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper sharing a bed together, having an intimate relationship, the possibility of living together, of them having a relationship, seemed so perplexing. '_I don't think I can do this' _Sherlock thought to himself. He was a virgin after all and Molly has had so many intimate relationships beforehand, still she felt the same way, **'Can me and Sherlock Holmes really do this? Oh, what am I thinking… I should call it all of before I get hurt by him!'** Molly wanted to decline his offer so badly but she continued the journey in the taxi to Baker street. The journey usually took 15 minutes in traffic but it seemed to drag slower and slower, Molly's nerves creeping up on her. As the Taxi pulled up outside Baker Street she saw the curtains of Sherlock's living room move. Perhaps he was nervous about this as well? She stepped out of the Taxi and opened the door to 221B Baker Street. Molly took her time on the stairs, collecting her thoughts. She opened the door to Sherlock's flat and there he was sitting in his chair. As soon as he saw her, he rose and crossed the room. He took her face in his hand and studied it a moment, his face looming closer and closer to hers. Their lips met again and they kissed, continuing this way down the small corridor and tumbling through the bedroom door. Sherlock pushed molly gently down onto the bed and continued to kiss her everywhere. She had never expected Sherlock Holmes, the great consulting detective, to behaviour this way. The purple shirt, Molly's favourite shirt, he was wearing it right now and his chiselled muscles where visible underneath. His cheekbones where so perfect, giving her the impression that he hadn't eaten in days, yet he still had a perfect body. A body she craved. He began to undress her, examining her body, her measurements where perfect to him. Molly stared up at him, disbelief filling her mind, was this really happening or would she wake up in two minutes, alone in her own flat?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I faded to black but I prefer to write this way as I am not comfortable with sex scenes yet and my friends are reviewing it anyway.**

Waking up with Sherlock Holmes' arm draped across your torso was something Molly never expected to happen to her. She stared up at his face; the dust swirling around the room and his face. Whilst sleeping Sherlock looked so vulnerable, she went to stroke his forehead but then thought better and snuggled closer instead. He stirred slightly and let a small sigh out, as if he was contempt getting out of bed. She continued to stare at him for a while, the light shining upon his face, "Stop" he mumbled. "Sorry" she squeaked. He was quick to leave the bed after that and he went straight to the living room. Molly sighed and slumped back into the bed sheets. **I guess that Sherlock is gone now,** she thought to herself.

When she heard the door of the flat slam she got out of bed. She walked to the small kitchen and stared at the experiment left on the table, eyeballs in different bowls with acids poured over them. **Does he know you're supposed to use those sorts of bowls for eating?** She asked herself. Molly continued to look around the flat, quickly glancing at case papers once in a while. It took her a while to find the note he had left for her, "_Stay at the flat if you wish or go to work, whatever pleases you. SH". _She stared at the note, Sherlock was back to being well…_Sherlock._ She didn't want to out stay her welcome so Molly decided to go back to Barts. She had to work on a few autopsies that she was behind on and she really needed something to distract herself from the flashbacks of last night.

It was 9:45pm and Molly was dissecting a heart. She began to write her notes on the patient's heart, **Patient: Michael Wright. Age: 78. Cause of death: Heart Attack. Autopsy signs: Grade III Heart attack- Thickening of vessel wall (50%). Cause: Unbalanced diet. Fatty deposits in the heart.** Suddenly Molly's phoned beeped. "_I'm at 22lB, Come if convenient, SH."_ Molly presumed Sherlock had text her by mistake and so she ignored the text. Ten minutes later her phoned beeped again, "_Yes Molly Hooper, I meant to send the text to you. Come if convenient, If not come anyway, SH."_ She began to text back, "**Why do you want me to come to 221B? MH.**" She placed her phone down near her paperwork but within seconds she was picking it up again, "_Because I would like to see you again. SH_". **Should I go home first? I'm not presentable for him**, Molly questioned herself. "**Please give me half an hour? MH**". She wrote a list of what she needed to do: Go home, shower, and pick something nice to wear, put make-up on and pack up a handbag of provisions. Just after she had finished writing the list her phoned beeped, "_Fine, but hurry. SH._". Molly left Barts as quick as possible and called the first taxi she saw.

Molly arrived at her flat and paid the taxi driver as quick as she could. She left the taxi and practically ran up to her flat. Molly took her shoes and coat off whilst walking through her hallway towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she turned the shower on and put a shower cap on, she saw no reason to wash her hair as she always had it up at work. She showered as quickly as possible and put her favourite bathrobe on once finished. Checking the time on her phone Molly began to rush around her bedroom, throwing clothes out of her wardrobe and emptying her make up bag onto the bed. She remembered the black dress she had wore for the Christmas celebration with everyone. It hadn't caught Sherlock's attention at the time but maybe now it would…

Molly managed to get to 221B Baker Street just in time. She text Sherlock, "_I'm here. I'll be up any minute._" She opened the door too 221B and walked up the stairs. Everything she felt last night came rushing back. She knocked on the door to Sherlock's flat and he opened it straight away. He smiled down at her and pulled her into the flat by her waist. He spoke in his deep voice, the one he used when he wanted something from the lab, "Take a look at the table". She turned around to see an assortment of foods on the table, she giggled slightly. "What is so funny?" He asked her. "Are all those foods aphrodisiacs Sherlock Holmes?" He chuckled, she'd never heard him "chuckle" before and it's was quite surprising. "Maybe" He answered, winking at her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the table, "Sit" He order. Even whilst demanding his voice was seductive. Molly looked at the table, she noticed bowls of chocolate, strawberries, bananas, almonds, honey, watermelon slices and vanilla ice-cream. A bottle of wine and two glasses where also upon the table. Sherlock opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He placed one glass in front of Molly. She took a few sips before deciding what foods to eat.

An hour later, and with the consumption of a lot of aphrodisiacs, Molly and Sherlock where making there way to the bedroom…again.


	3. Chapter 3

** The aphrodisiacs idea came from another fanfiction I read and enjoyed the idea. I am not taking any credit for this idea. I have changed my writing style and tried to update the other two chapters however it isn't working so if anyone knows how to fix this please tell me. **

Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes had been "casually dating" for six months. In those six months Sherlock had solved 15 new cases, given to him by Lestrade, readers of John's blog and the occasionally case from Mycroft. He would also frequently visit the morgue. It would usually be to examine a victim's body again and yet he always managed to be distracted by Molly Hooper.

It was 3pm on a Friday afternoon and Molly was working in the lab upstairs. She had examined the last body of the working week and discovered that the cause of death was due to internally bleeding. Molly was signing some paper work to confirm that this was the cause of death when Sherlock entered the lab. Molly didn't look up, she expected him to go straight to the microscope (which he usually did upon entering the lab) however he strode over to Molly confidently and placed a hand under her chin lifting her head upwards. He leaned in close to her before kissing her gently on the lips. She mumbled something against his lips and he chuckled. "I'm working, Sherlock. If I don't do this I won't be going home with you tonight." He smiled at her, "Actually, Plans have changed" as soon as he said this, he saw the disappointment in her eyes; "I would like you to meet me at the bleeding heart restaurant." She stared at Sherlock, his profession even showed through his choice of restaurant. Thinking about it however, Molly noted that the restaurant was supposedly very romantic. She had never been there herself as men usually didn't have the courtesy to take her to a nice meal but Sherlock was different and his romantic side had definitely stared to show in the last six months, as had his sentimental and emotional side. "Why am I to meet you there?" Molly asked curiously. He tapped the side of his nose and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the lab again.

As Sherlock left St Barts he pulled out his mobile phone, "John, I have informed Molly of the change in plans and I need you to go out and by me some lilies" John sighed down the phone, "and why can you not do that yourself?" he asked Sherlock, rather rudely, John was annoyed that Sherlock was interrupting his time with Mary, his wife, Mary and there child Amelia. "I have to buy something else entirely that is much less trivial than a bouquet a lilies, however I am informed that women like flowers." Sherlock than proceeded to end the call leaving John rather confused. He then walked down Hosier Lane and headed towards Hatton Garden.

Sherlock realised there was one tiny thing he had not told Molly, the time to be at the restaurant. He quickly decided to text her whilst he ran the rest of his errands, which included by the lilies since John has so rudely refused.

It is a 7pm reservation at the restaurant.

-SH-

Molly stared down at her mobile. She was utterly confused as to what Sherlock was planning. There relationship had been going rather well and he had even met her brother Christopher and his wife Susan. Sherlock had admitted to Molly later that evening how he had enjoyed the conversation between him and Christopher, this was mainly because they talked about Sherlock and his profession however it was still a good sign. Molly didn't let herself think anything that seemed utterly ridiculously though and she certainly didn't let her mind wonder to the place she wanted, _He's probably just treating me to a nice meal. I shouldn't think anything of it. _She told herself.

Molly left St Barts at 4.30pm and took a cab to her flat on Warren Street which was conveniently placed just five minutes away from Sherlock's flat in Baker Street. She paid the driver and went into her flat. There was a lot to do before going to the restaurant and she wanted to look her best. She had a shower and washed her hair, leaving it to dry naturally as she searched for something to wear. She wanted to impress Sherlock however it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so as her wardrobe was very much outdated as she never had the time to go shopping or many friends to go shopping with. She finally pulled out a blue dress she had bough years ago whilst "dating" Jim. She never wore it and found it to be appropriate for the night's activity. She hung the dress up not wanting to ruin it whilst applying her make up. She decided to stay rather simple as natural beauty is something she knew Sherlock liked.

After applying her foundation, a small touch of blush, brown eye-shadow (to match her brown eyes) and pink lipstick (to highlight her lips), Molly got dressed. She slipped the blue dress over her head, not having anyone to assist her with the zipper. The dress was ruffled at the bottom half and had elbow length sleeves on the top. The neckline was rather low cutting which she felt was rather useful tonight. She went to find some blue heels when she realised she didn't have long to do her hair. It was naturally wavy so she decided to dry the rest of her damp her and emphase the waves using her hair brush. When she had finished, the waves bounced of her shoulders elegantly and she smiled into the mirror. She slipped on a pair of plain blue heels and went to wait outside for a cab to drive down the street. She had only 15 minutes before the dinner reservation, and her wonderful meal with Sherlock.

Meanwhile (whilst Molly had been taking a lot of care about how she looked), at 221B Baker Street Sherlock was already dressed. He had been planning this meal for a whole week and so he already knew what he was going to wear. He had put on his purple shirt, Molly's favourite shirt. He had noted this when he spotted her wearing it one morning whilst making coffee. He was also wearing a black blazer and black suit-pants. He wore his usual black shoes. Sherlock had left his flat 40 minutes early deciding the he would walk to the restaurant as to arrive three minutes earlier than Molly.

Molly arrived at the restaurant to see Sherlock stood waiting for her with bouquet of lilies. She smiled at him as he helped out of the cab and handed her the lilies. "They're beautiful" she told him, smiling happily at the good start to the evening, _now to make sure he actually eats something, _she though to herself. "As are you, Miss Hooper." He smiled charmingly at her. They entered the restaurant and took a seat in a secluded area. The table was covered in rose petals and a bottle of champagne had been placed on the table in an ice bucket. "Why are you making such an effort?" She asked him. He gestured to her seat and she sat down. "I just wanted to thank you for the past six months. They have been wonderful Molly." She smiled at him but then asked, "What do you mean by have?" Sherlock noticed pain in her eyes, "Are you going to leave me Sherlock?" she continued. He reached over for her hand and took it in is. "No, I am not going to leave you Molly. I am just simply telling you that since John and Mary married you've been wonderful company. If it wasn't for you slapping me in the face that one time, I would've never seen sense." At the moment a waiter appeared so Molly had no time to react with tears as it would have been embarrassing for her. She just smiled in awe at Sherlock. "Sir, Madam. I am here to present you with a menu" the waiter said in a slightly French accent. He placed a menu on the table and left so they couple could decide on what to eat. "Choose anything you like, Molly." Sherlock told her.

They both ordered vegetable soup for starter and even Sherlock had to admit that for soup, the taste was delicious. For the main meal Sherlock ordered Mushroom risotto with parmesan and pea shoots whilst Molly ordered Roast chicken with lemon and garlic herbs and winter vegetable risotto. As they ate they spoke about meeting Christopher and Susan for lunch next week, Sherlock told Molly that he would been delighted to. She could tell he was trying his hardest to be normal and sometimes, if she was honest she wished he would be slightly exciting again. After all, that was the man she fell in love with, one who struggled with his emotions and yet still made her feel special when he told her he needed her. Whilst they waited for their desserts to arrive they drunk champagne and talked about Mycroft and Anthea's relationship. "So, they're actually a couple now?" Molly asked Sherlock, he nodded in confirmation and she giggled. She never imagined Mycroft as the type to fall in love with one of his workers.

When dessert arrived, Sherlock had ordered chocolate truffles whilst Molly had opted for a chocolate fondant with ice-cream, they ate in silence. Sherlock was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He finished his dessert and drank the rest of his champagne. He cleared his throat and Molly looked up. "Molly", Sherlock took a deep breath still preparing himself, "the past six months have been wonderful and you've showed me that caring is not an advantage like I though so in the past, and Molly I care for you, so I wanted to ask you…" Sherlock put his hand in his blazer pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and asked her the question she certainly hadn't anticipated when she arrived this evening, "Molly Hooper, will you marry me?" She stared blankly at him for what must have been five minutes. She then placed the spoon she had been holding down. "I need some air." She told him before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

A/N: To see the dress molly hooper wore in this chapter go to this link closet-scoop-neck-midi-dress-bright-blue/p1339199?navAction=jump

To see what Sherlock wore go to this link: wardrobe/shirts-sherlock-holmes and this link wardrobe/suits-sherlock-holmes


	4. Chapter 4

** For those of you who are Sherlolly shippers, do not worry, I am not going to break them up as I am an avid Sherlolly shipper, I just felt that my story was getting quiet boring and needed some excitement. Anyone spot the doctor who reference in the last chapter? **

Sherlock stared at the empty seat in front of him. He didn't know what to do. He'd never experienced this before and he blamed John for putting him in this situation.

Sherlock was sitting on the sofa of 221B complaining to John about Molly leaving for the weekend. "I don't see why I couldn't go with her." John sighed and rolled his eyes. Since Molly and Sherlock's relationship began his friend had become increasingly annoying at times. "It's an all girls weekend Sherlock. I'm pretty sure you don't fit into that category." He joked, however Sherlock was not in the mood for jokes. He scowled at John and continued his rant, "I am her _boyfriend_ as they say. Why can't I go along?" He moaned. John got out of his chair and walked to the kitchen. He was really starting to regret allowing Mary to go shopping with his mother and Amelia. "Sherlock, if you miss her that much why don't you marry her? That way you get a say in what she does and doesn't do." He had been joking however Sherlock seemed quiet serious about the idea. "That is a brilliant idea John!" He shouted as he got out of his seat. "Sherlock, you can't just marry Molly to control her." He told the detective. "No, you don't understand John. Our relationship has been great over the past 5 months and as I have been subject to sentiment for a while now, I am feeling the effects and rather missing her when she goes away. If I marry her I won't feel that as often as I'm inclined to go places with her. Besides, if I am honest I have felt a connection with Molly since that Christmas party." John laughed, he remember the Christmas party and the rather harsh words his friend had said to poor Molly Hooper. "You where jealous, weren't you?" He asked Sherlock. Sherlock looked away from John's gaze. "Oh. My. God! You where bloody jealous, and then when you found out it was addressed to you… that's why you kissed her cheek!" Sherlock snapped his head up, "Nice observational skills John, however the matter still remains, do I propose or not?" John laughed at Sherlock, but upon noting Sherlock's rather serious face decided to answer appropriately, "Well you've known her for 6 years and considering the Christmas party was 2 years ago, I suggest you do marry her before she gets sick of you and leaves." John added a joke at the end which Sherlock did not enjoy, however agreed with what John had to say. "I will propose." He replied and after that he left the flat to make some preparations.

Sherlock decided to follow Molly out of the restaurant. He quickly paid the bill so he could speak to her before she left in a cab. "Molly?" He called out as he exited the door to the restaurant. Molly was huddled up in a doorway waiting for a cab to pass by. She heard his voice and peaked round the corner of the wall. She could see his sad face and a twinge of guilt ran through her mind. She stepped out of the doorway and sheepishly walked over to him. She rubbed the bare parts of her arms, she hadn't realised how cold the night would be, though she should have thought better as it was the beginning of November. "Sher…" she had started to speak but he just wrapped himself around her and tried to keep her warm. "Molly, I understand if you do not want to marry me, considering that I am a sociopath but no matter what it won't lessen my affection for you." He mumbled in to the top of her head as he kissed it. She pulled away from him so she could look at his face. "You are a silly man," She muttered, "It's not that I don't want to marry you. Of course I do. For 6 years of my life I've known you and for 5 of those I've been in love with you, but is it what you want Sherlock?" He looked at the small woman in his arms. It was very clear she had been crying, but he could see something else with in her expression. Worry or fear?

He remembered that she had asked a question, "Yes Molly Hooper. I want to marry you. I cannot stand to be away from you and being your husband means I wouldn't have to be" She giggled at his reply and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away to take his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "I guess that means I should tell you my answer" She whispered at him, leaning in to him. She pushed herself up towards his face using her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear, "Yes.".

After a short cab ride to 221 Baker Street and a rather lengthy discussion about who to inform about the proposal, Molly and Sherlock where sat on the sofa of 221B. Molly stroked Sherlock's curls, like he was a cat, whilst he explored his mind palace. He was trying to remember al the planning he had participated in with Mary and John's wedding but it seemed it didn't fit with Molly. She wasn't the type of woman Mary was and he wasn't the type of man John was.

Meanwhile Molly was thinking about all sorts of wedding details such as the dress, the venue, the guests, the food, the entertainment and even the jewellery. After worry about all the planning such began to think what married life would be like, especially as she would be married to Sherlock. Of course he would be insensitive at times and needy at other times but he would also be helpful. She wondered if she would ever go on another case with him and though she shouldn't have she imagined what it would be like if they had children.

In the early hours of the morning Molly and Sherlock finally went to bed however sleeping wasn't on the agenda for a few more hours.

It had been three weeks since Sherlock had proposed and he was on a case with John. Mary and Amelia had come to see Molly and talk about the wedding plans. Molly held Amelia in her arms, she had grown considerably since she last saw her and she smiled down at the blonde haired child. Her blue eyes stared up at Molly intently. "So Molly, have you decided on a dress yet?" Mary asked as she warmed a bottle up for Amelia in the small kitchen of 221B. "I'm struggling at the moment. I don't want to go overboard but I don't want to look to plain." Molly replied. Mary entered the living room again and handed Molly the bottle. She began feeding Amelia when she suddenly felt sick. She stood up and handed Amelia to Mary, "I'm sorry. I'll be back in a minute." She ran to the bathroom and flipped the toilet seat up. . After being sick she sat on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands. This was the fifth time she had been sick today, not including the other times this week and she was beginning to worry. _I shouldn't think this but there is a possibility, isn't there?_ She thought to herself.

When she came back into the living room Mary stared at her with a worry look. "Molly, are you okay?" Molly nodded but a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Mary placed Amelia in her car seat and went to hug Molly. "I think I'm pregnant." She whispered to Mary. Mary patted Molly's back and tried her best to console her. "How do I tell him?" She whimpered. Mary released Molly from her hug and wiped the tears from her face. "If you are I will help you." She told her as she picked up her coat. "Where are you going?" Molly asked Mary, rather confused. "We are going to the pharmacy" Mary replied.

When Molly, Mary and Amelia arrived at the pharmacy they didn't expect to see who they did, John and Sherlock where interviewing a woman at the front desk. "Olivia, I need you to answer this question. It is of a very high importance and your pharmacy could be closed if I do not find out who gave Mr Cooper the incorrect dosage." The woman behind the desk looked rather flustered but continued to answer Sherlock's questions. He began to walk out of the pharmacy when he spotted Molly and Mary in the beauty section. "Molly? Mary? What are you two doing here?" He was rather confused as to why they would be in a pharmacy. He looked at Molly trying to decipher why she was here without her answering as at that moment in time she seemed to be frozen in shock. It was evident that she had been crying and that she had dressed in a hurry considering she was wearing a plain t-shirt, jeans and a rather large cardigan she hadn't wore for at least 4 months. She was also wearing her black flats which had seen better days. Molly's hair was up in a messy bun which also meant she had not taken much time to get ready. Last night's make up was also still visible on her face meaning she hadn't taken her usual morning shower yet.

Mary nudged Molly and she began to explain, "Well, I had a headache and couldn't find any paracetamol in the flat so we decided to go to the pharmacy and we got sidetracked looking at the products." She smiled slightly at Sherlock but he knew she was lying. "Molly, please step outside a moment?" He asked her. She did as she was asked not wanting to upset. When they were outside he began to talk, "Molly, I know when you are lying so please just tell me the truth. We are getting married soon and therefore you cannot lie to your husband or me in general for that matter." She nodded to show she understood what he was saying and began to explain, "I've been sick a few times this week and today was particularly bad and well I didn't want to think this a possibility but…I think I am pregnant Sherlock." He stood staring at her taking in the information she had given him. All he could think was how did he miss the signs? She was always in the bathroom when she visited 221B, her usual food choices had slightly changed, but he just hadn't figured it out."Sherlock?" Molly was waiting for him to say something and yet he didn't and she was beginning to worry now. He pulled Molly into a hug and whispered into her hair, "Although I am rather shocked and admittedly scared, I think this is great news." He leant down to kiss her on her cheek and took hold of her hand. They walked back into the pharmacy and bought four pregnancy tests. "Just to be absolutely positive" She whispered to a confused Sherlock as she paid the member of staff behind the desk.

When John and Mary had left 221B Molly decided it was time to take the pregnancy tests. After spending an awful long time in the bathroom, she called for Sherlock. He walked slowly to the bathroom unsure of what to expect. As he entered the bathroom she pointed to the sink. He looked in the sink to see four positive pregnancy tests. He turned to face Molly and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She smiled against his lips and they stayed like that for quiet a while.

A/N: To see the clothes I have described Molly wearing, visit the following links:

. ?afftrack=d1bd2150e4584e289d5e1d2147bb4dd5&merchantID=10669&productID=528297996&userID=256758

. ?id=5129415240130&parentid=WOMENS-JEANS-EU


	5. Chapter 5

** So Molly is pregnant! Which means the wedding chapter is going to be postponed. In the mean time enjoy the stages of Molly's pregnancy and Sherlock's reactions! **

Molly had been pregnant for 3 months and a half. She had begun to feel tired a lot and slept most days. Sherlock didn't mind but sometimes he missed her. When he did see her she was usually being sick or curled up on the sofa with a hot brew watching "crap" television as he called it. Even though he hated that type of television he would usually cuddle up to Molly and watch it with her. Molly also seemed to be experiencing mood swings at certain times and he would sometimes find her curled up in bed crying over something she had read in a book.

The first three months of the pregnancy had been strange for Sherlock and one day he just had to go out for a while and speak to John. "Molly, I'm going to see John for an hour!" He said before walking out. Molly got out of the bed to shout him and tell him to pick up some milk, flour and eggs for pancakes but he had already gone so she text him instead.

Please pick up some milk, flour and eggs.

-MH-

What for?

-SH-

I am craving pancakes.

-MH-

Later in the afternoon Sherlock arrived with the shopping and John, Mary and Amelia in tow. "Molly, you have some visitors!" Sherlock shouted to her from the living. She came out of the bedroom wearing Sherlock's dressing gown. She felt completely under-dressed in front of everybody and tried to apologise for her appearance. "It's okay Molly, there is no need to apologise, and you're pregnant after all." Sherlock told her. She just smiled and took a seat on the sofa. Mary sat next to her holding Amelia and John showed Sherlock how to cook pancakes. "God, you're like a child" He muttered to Sherlock. "No John, I just do not eat much therefore have no reason to cook." He replied, rather annoyed at John for referring to him as a child, considering he had grown up a lot in the past 9 months. "Well, now you have a reason Sherlock so you need to start learning." John replied. Sherlock nodded and continued to whisk the eggs.

It was the four month of Molly's pregnancy and she had begun to feel better. The tiredness and sickness was fading slowly but surely and she was able to do more. Although her hormones where making her mood swings more recent. One particular day Molly wanted some fun with Sherlock, however because she was pregnant he feared this and therefore refused. She began to cry, "You don't want me anymore because I'm getting fat." Sherlock rushed over to Molly and wrapped her in a warm hug. "It is not that I do not want you Molly, but you are pregnant and I do not want to put this baby at risk." She smiled at his sentimental side showing again, considering he had been very angry over the last few days. This was most likely due to John telling him to stop going on cases and stay home with Molly. Molly fell asleep in Sherlock's arms and he decided to carry her to bed as this position would be uncomfortable for all three people involved.

After a long weekend off Molly, decided to head back to work. She dressed comfortable in a blue jumper and light blue jeans. Her "baby bump" didn't show as much due to being slightly skinnier than other women. When she arrived at work she found a lot of paper work to complete, so she began the long days work.

Finally, after 2 hours of paperwork Molly was needed in the morgue. The smell of bodies was rather empowering and she found it difficult to concentrate due to this, however she continued with her work as she needed the money for the baby. Whilst working, Molly felt a strange sensation in her womb. She clutched her stomach and felt something move underneath her hand. She reached for her mobile and text Sherlock.

I think the baby is moving!

-MH-

Is that a good thing?

-SH-

Yes, it's normal at this stage of the pregnancy.

-MH-

I'm coming to St Barts.

-SH-

Sherlock arrived at St Barts to see Molly holding her stomach whilst type away at the computer. He smiled at the sight; she looked beautiful even whilst pregnant. He walked into the morgue and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and continued working. He watched her as she did and when it was finally time to go home he took her hand and lead her out of the morgue and into the busy streets of London.

By the fifth month of the pregnancy, Molly had grown considerably and small stretch marks where beginning to appear. Sherlock was becoming rather protective of Molly and the unborn child and even declined cases so he could stay home with her or go to work with her. She was soon getting sick of him. One particular day in the lab he was being rather annoying, "Sherlock, I need some space. Can I just meet you in the maternity ward at two-thirty?" Molly asked. She was trying to prepare herself to find out the sex of the baby. She had missed the scan two weeks ago and had to re-book the appointment. Sherlock continued to stare into the microscope, acting as if he hadn't heard anything. "Sherlock." She moaned. He snapped his head up, looked at her and got out of his seat. He put his coat on and nodded at her. She could see he was annoyed that she wanted him to go but he did as she said, "I'll see you later!" She shouted after him.

Molly walked down the corridor of the maternity ward walking towards the ultrasound room where Sherlock was waiting. She smiled at him upon arrival and he took her hand and squeezed it gently. When they where called into the room, Sherlock helped Molly onto the bed before taking a seat next to her. The nurse came in an introduced herself, "Hello. I'm Nurse Simpson and I'm going to be in charge of the ultrasound today." She smiled warmly at Molly, "Please could you lift your shirt up?" Molly did as she was asked and Sherlock looked at Molly's small bump and the stretch marks that were forming. He smiled at the sight; he couldn't believe a small child was growing in there. The nurse placed a warm gel on Molly's stomach and then placed the transducer on the small bump. She began to move it around Molly's stomach and Molly watched the screen. The scan lasted for about 15 minutes. When the nurse was finished she wiped Molly's stomach clean of the gel and allowed Molly to sit up. "Would you like to know the baby's sex?" She asked. Molly looked at Sherlock and he nodded, Molly turned to the nurse and nodded. "Well, congratulations, you are having a baby girl." The nurse smiled at Molly and watched as a small tear ran down her cheek. Sherlock wiped it away and kissed her on the lips.

After finding out that Molly was expecting a baby girl, Sherlock and Molly began shopping for the baby. It was a tedious task in Sherlock's opinion and he often complained. One day, whilst buying paint they got into an argument. "Sherlock, just pick a bloody colour, purple or pink!" Molly shouted. A few people turned to stare but Molly ignored them and continued, "I'm going to have this baby in 3 months and we need to have the bedroom prepared so can you please pick the colour." She muttered angrily. He pointed to the purple colour swatch and she sighed, "Thank you wasn't so hard was it?" He muttered something before picking up a few cans of paint.

Later on at home Molly was painting the bedroom when her back started to ache. "Sherlock!" She called out in slightly pain. Sherlock ran towards John's old bedroom and burst through the door. "What's wrong?" He asked, she smiled at him and handed him the paint can. "I can't keep painting. My back is to sore. You need to do this." She told him before walking out of the room and into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He chuckled slightly at Molly's antics and began to paint the room.

When he had finished the first coat of paint in the baby's room he went to rest in the living room, where he found Molly asleep on the sofa. He smiled before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom. He placed her in the bed, covered her in the duvet and kissed her forehead. After putting her to bed, he climbed into bed himself and wrapped his arm over her waist.

He fell asleep within minutes and woke later in the night to Molly whimpering. "Molly, what's wrong?" He asked slightly sleepy. She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. "It hurts." She clutched at her stomach and Sherlock immediately sat up. "Is the baby coming?" He whispered to her, panic starting to evade him. "No, it hurts in my pelvis." She groaned again, "Especially when she moves around" Sherlock quickly got out of the bed and told Molly to wait there. He went to the kitchen and looked for pain relief. When he found some that hopefully helped her pain he returned to the bedroom. Molly already had a glass of water on the bedside table and she took the tablets. "You should book an appointment to the hospital if it doesn't get any better" Sherlock said as he climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around her. Molly nodded and kissed him. After another hour of discomfort Molly finally fell asleep, leaving Sherlock to watch her sleep until he himself fell asleep.

The next day Molly's pain was slightly better. "Perhaps it was just the baby's position last night" She told Sherlock. He was still worried, Molly's due date was now less than 3 months away and he didn't know if he would be capable of being a father. "Sherlock, I know you are worried." She told him when he had stopped paying attention to what she was saying, "You have no reason to worry. I saw you at John and Mary's wedding with Archie. He clearly loved you. She will too, after all she is your daughter." Molly held her stomach, speaking dearly of the child growing inside her. Sherlock smiled at her comforting words and went to sit with her on the sofa.

Molly was now 7 months pregnant and there was still so much to do. She had decided to write a list so she could go out shopping with Mary whilst Sherlock and John worked on a case.

Car seat

Pram

Bottle brush

Cloths for winding

Bottles

Highchair

Dummies

Teether

Formula

Cot

Cot mattress

Cot bedding

Blankets

Changing table

Mattress pads

Waterproof bedding

Disposable nappies

Nappy Bag

Wipes

Vests

Hats

Mittens

Baby grows

Socks

Bibs

Jumpers

Jackets

Pram blankets

Bathtub

Baby towels

Vaseline

Baby monitor

Cotton wool

Baby bouncer

Sherlock groaned looking at the very long list Molly had put together, "Is all of this necessary?" He muttered at her. She snatched the list out of his hand and went to collect her purse. "Yes, it is necessary Sherlock. A baby needs lots of things." She snapped. "Molly, I didn't mean anything…" He sighed, "What I am trying to say is how will you afford it yourself?" He remembered the argument they had the other day when he told her to take his card to pay for some of the baby's stuff. "I don't know Sherlock." She snapped back again. Molly had been on edge later, he had deduced that it was due to her hormones and the baby's due date looming over them. "Molly, I you must take my card." His voice was demanding but still caring. She did as she was told and seemed to calm down. Before she left Molly kissed him on his cheek.

After a short walk Molly was at Starbucks, where she was meeting Mary and Amelia. They got into a cab after a coffee inside, and headed to Regent Street to shop for the baby.

It had now been 8 months since Molly had become pregnant. All the items needed for the bay had been bought and Molly was now keen to learn different things to better herself as a parent before the baby girl was born. She spent most of the next month reading about how to be safe and how the deal with a new baby. Molly was also experiencing a lot of discomfort with heartburn, indigestion and breathlessness. Due to this she sometimes became rather stressed.

"Sherlock, where going to be late!" Molly shouted from the living room of the flat. They were going to a small party that John and Mary had put together. The party was to celebrate Molly and Sherlock's engagement and to celebrate that the baby would be arriving next month. "I don't want to go." Sherlock protested as he walked out of the bedroom. He was wearing his usual type of suit and Molly envied him, she had become rather large now and most of her old clothes did not fit her so she was wearing baggy jumpers and jeans. "Sherlock, this party is to celebrate us, the least we can do is turn up." She chuckled at her fiancé. He looked like a grumpy five year old who was pouting because he did not get his own way.

They arrived at the party just before the guests. When the guests did arrive many of them brought gifts and Sherlock decided to cure his boredom by deducing them all.

John and Mary's gift~_ A teddy and three blankets for the baby's cot. I'm able to know this because the package is soft and there is a bump in the middle._

Lestrade~ _A box, the items inside are large. Wife thought of the gift so it must be practical for the baby and Molly. The large items make a thunk when they hit the inside of the box, must be bottles._

Mrs Hudson~ _Package is soft, Mrs Hudson had been trying to knit a few weeks back, presuming this is the knitted blanket or shop bought blanket. The look on her face says shop bought because she is disappointed she couldn't give us the one she tried to make._

Mycroft~ _Delivered by Anthea, also chosen by her as she is a woman and knows better than Mycroft is this area of human nature. The package is soft at the bottom but there is a box in the middle. Blankets and something else…the wrapping smells of cupcakes…_

"Anthea" Sherlock called after the woman who was now leaving, she turned to face him, "Did Mycroft bake?" Sherlock says, surprised his brother would even attempt it. Anthea nodded and then left.

Christopher and Susan~ _Susan picked the gift. She thinks Molly will need something to the baby when she's moving around due to her backache in the last few months, suspects it will get worse when the baby is born. The gift is a baby sling for Molly._

Molly watched Sherlock as he collected the gifts of people; she knew he was deducing them all. She smiled; thinking of what he would say when she opened them later. Molly went to speak to Mrs Hudson who looked upset, "Mrs Hudson, are you okay?" Mrs Hudson looked up from her drink. She nodded at Molly and managed a smile, "I'm just disappointed my gift didn't work out as planned." Molly smiled at Mrs Hudson, "No matter what it is, I'm sure it will be great." Mrs Hudson drank the rest of her wine and Molly sat with her awhile. They spoke about the baby's nursery and how it would be in the first few weeks of the baby being home. Sherlock soon appeared behind Molly and leant down to kiss her neck. She held back a moan; she knew what he was doing. "Molly, please can we leave now?" He said his lips still against her neck. She rolled her eyes, a show for Mrs Hudson and then whispered to Sherlock, "Yes. Go get the gifts." He did as she said and Molly went to say her goodbyes. She made the excuse that she needed to go home and rest however she just didn't want to see Sherlock sulking anymore.

A few days after the party a new gift arrived, there was no name on the tag and all it said was, Dear Sherlock Holmes and the woman who beat you. Sherlock had reacted rather strangely to this gift, it was practical, like all the other gifts had been but the name tag seemed to bother him. "Do you know who it's from?" She had asked, he nodded and muttered a name, Irene Adler. She had heard about her, and read her case notes. The death was faked. Molly went to sit in Sherlock's lap and then thought better of it, she'd gained a lot of weight now, and the last month was getting closer and closer. Sherlock noticed how Molly had reacted and gently pulled her into his lap, "You don't think your fat do you?" He whispered into her neck, his cool breathe tickling her. He felt her nod. "Doctor Hooper, My pathologist. You are not fat, you are beautiful and inside you is a beautiful baby girl." He hadn't uttered the word beautiful in so long now. Molly tried to think when it last was, the night he proposed? She didn't care though, she was just happy that her dreams where finally happening. She was engaged to Sherlock Holmes and expecting his child. These where the days she had dreamed of, the days she thought would never come.

On the last week of the 8th month Molly woke to watch she felt was contractions. She bolted up in bed and started to wake Sherlock. "Sherlock!" She muttered into the darkness. "Sherlock, I think I'm having contractions, I can't tell!" She felt him sit up and the light switched on. His face was as white as soon but he stayed calm for her. "Does it hurt a lot?" She shook her head, it didn't hurt but she could feel the contractions all the same, "I don't know if it's Braxton hicks or labour" She was panicking now. "Stay calm, I'll phone John and ask him to come over." Molly's voice was getting louder now, "its 6am Sherlock, and he won't come over at this time." But Molly was wrong. As soon as John got the call Mary, Amelia and himself came to 221B. He asked Molly questions and Mary explained that Braxton hicks usually aren't painful but it is uncomfortable.

An hour later they where all eating breakfast, Molly had taken some pain relief and Sherlock was sat behind her rubbing the small of her back. She sighed, content in the moment.

The 9th month of Molly's pregnancy was finally here. Sherlock could tell that she was tense. The baby could come any time now and so Molly was very careful of what she did. Most days Sherlock made her sit on the sofa watching TV. He was very nervous himself, he wanted to see his daughter but at the same time he was so scared that he would hurt her. He tried to lock those feelings away in his mind palace, without success. Sherlock knew the baby's due date was inevitable so he ignored the feelings as best as he could and back Molly's hospital bag. He followed the list she had wrote specifically for him…

Birth plan and maternity notes

Dressing gown

Slippers

Socks

Old pyjamas

Snacks and drinks

Magazine and my copy of water for elephants

An outfit for going home

Nursing bra

Toiletries

Towels, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste

Knickers

Sleep suits and vests

Baby blankets

Nappies

Socks and booties

An outfit for home

CAR SEAT

He sighed when he read Molly's book choice but packed it anyway, he hung the bag on the back of the bedroom door, somewhere they'd both see it.

On Monday 24th November Molly went into labour.

A/N: I'm moving house and will not have wifi for a while so I hope you enjoy this and I will have the birth chapter for you when I get wifi back!


End file.
